roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Vetala Nirgal
- Jazzy= - Normal= - Drinker= }} |-|Dream= - Prospit= - God tier= - God tier, hood down= }} |caption = .:Don't.you.talk.to.my.moirail.that.way!:. |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Troll |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Mage of Space |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Ink and Junk |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 8 Solar Sweeps |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Prospit |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = ballisticPacifist |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = .:Starts.and.ends.her.sentances.with.triple.dots:. Every first letter in a word is capitilised when she is angry or in a mood to rampage |Row 8 title = Blood |Row 8 info = Mutant Lime Green |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = ♦ Valkirn Jonsson |Row 13 title = Song|Row 9 info = Biohazard |Row 10 info = Woodwindkind|Row 11 info = Melody Modus |Row 13 info = Sacrifice - Azrael}} About Was born without allocation to a proper symbol or lusus; instead as a young grub she was found in a pail marked "Biohazard" and taken in by a wounded/decommisioned Lusus. Due to this, she lives in a ruin -- the hive of a long-dead Troll. As a secondary result of her rejection from the gene pool in early life; she missed out on the gruelling early years which a grub experiences in order to hone their skills and suppress their urges. This has lead to Vetala holding the views of a pacifist yet, when she finds herself or a close companion significantly threatened, she is unable to hold back her killing/violent impulses, which in turn causes her much pain and guilt upon recovering her senses. Land Vetala's session entry takes her to the Land of Ink and Junk (Loiaj). The land consists of an immense ocean of multicoloured ink with floating islands of various kinds of junk. The ocean of ink is made up of many currents, each in a different colour. The ink currents or IC serve as the transportation system on Loiaj, acting as portals to different locations or even planets.The islands of junk are each of a particular kind (e.g. plastics, shrapnel, etc) and are home to a particular clan of consort. The consorts of the land are Volatile Orange Winged-Manticores which take an intense dislike to intruders and war among themselves. The consorts are divided into warring clans which tattoo or "ink" themselves with a particular colour to denote their clan and island. Quest: As an Idealist, it is Vetala's duty to bring life and energy back to the wasted and broken land. She must search through space for the totems necassary to unite the clans of her planet and acheive peace. In the course of this quest, she learns to navigate the IC however she has not fully united the clans before Tim's tragic incident Significant events: Biography & Quests Will do stuff later I'm sure... The scar over her right eye was occured during an incident involving Ruslan during which he was identically injured... Strife Specibi & Modus: Initially her strife specibus, woodwindkind, is weak - she can use instruments as bludgeoning/stabbing devices. Despite this, she manages to use it to weaponise her sylladex through the use of Melody Modus. The melody modus works by assigning a note to each of the characters on the back of a card, thus, every object's code produces a unique "melody". Using an instrument to play the notes in the correct sequence will eject the contents of the card. Playing a melody not captachalogged will capture a ghost image of an object. Using her instrument, Vetala is able to weaponise her sylladex by keeping stacks of nails (etc) to propel at her enemies. Death & Resurrection One of Vetala's first deaths is occurs by the will of altbeta Damien upon the most deadly of all ascension/descension method: A flight of stairs. Tragically, no-one warned her about them before Damien forced her to sleep at their top. She tumbled down, suffering mortal injuries to finally reach the bottom in a crumpled heap where her quest bed was conveniently located. And currently, whether her death as godtier was just or heroic is unknown, yet, she able to be resurrected through the only way remaining: As a rainbowdrinker. This was the result of a corpsesmooch from a blood-player; in this case her moirail, Valkirn. Relationships Vetala is Phoebe's troll-sister, however, the two siblings were raised apart due to Vetala's unusual upbringing. Once they meet they develop a sibling rivalry over any flushed pursuit. Valkirn is Vetala's long time moirail despite the vast gap in the haemospectrum. it is beleived they originally met on prospit as both were early awakeners. Category:Tits Category:Trolls Category:Player